


Breach the Barrier

by Foxpaws10



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Neil's fifth year, Nudes, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxpaws10/pseuds/Foxpaws10
Summary: Andrew sends Neil a picture of his dick while Neil is in practice... Neil was not prepared





	Breach the Barrier

“I’m probably gonna kill her in her sleep tonight.” Robin muttered as she stuffed her helmet under her arm and scraped her sweat damp fringe out of her flushed face. There was a certain gleam in her eyes, a spark of something almost defiant in her gaze, which hadn’t been there last year.

Neil had been concerned that without Andrew around any confidence she might have gained through sharp words and icy stares and hard fists would have been crushed under the weight of the realization that this year they were going it alone. Andrew wouldn’t be there with menacing blades when somebody stepped too far out of line, he wouldn’t be there with a pack of cigarettes and a hot hand to press to the back of necks when oxygen felt like glue, he wasn’t there to push the speed-limit with a vicious maserati when anger seeped from pores, and he wasn’t there to spar with when the fear of vulnerability shredded through paper thin control.

Perhaps reality hadn’t yet set in and she was riding the high of the past. Neil hoped that when the inevitable crash blindsided her, she would come to him and they could sort through the shattered pieces together.

“Wake me up so I can watch,” Neil urged, gripping his ankle and stretching his legs behind his back as he watched Sheena sneering over at them from where she was talking with Jack. Though the two Foxes had settled down and were no longer taking any available opportunity to rile Neil up and tear through his already fractured psyche, there was still a Court full of animosity between them and Neil had only a few weeks left to bring them back into line.

“Neil, I’d prefer if you didn’t condone murder while you’re Captain.” Wymack said without any heat. Neil shot their Coach a sharp grin and chose not to comment on the leeway he had been offered so many times over the years, instead choosing to take a swig from his water bottle before passing it to Robin.

Extracting his new phone from his gym bag, he skipped through a menagerie of different messages from the Older Foxes and settled on a notification alerting him to a waiting SnapChat from Andrew. Curiosity got the better of him and, as he took the water back from Robin and took a long chug, he opened the Snap. And promptly choked. Wymack jerked his head up, concern wrinkling his brow as water shot out of Neil’s nostrils and Robin thumped him hard between the shoulder blades as he struggled for breath.

“Everything alright?” Wymack asked, wariness evident in the creases of his face. Neil waved him off, shot a grateful look at Robin, and left to catch his breath, trying to ignore the flush working through his body and aiming straight for his crotch.

Stepping out into the hallway, he dialed Andrew’s number and only had to wait moments before he picked up.

“Neil.” It had only been a few hours since Neil had last heard his voice, but it still had the same anchoring effect. Two weeks since he had last seen him. Two weeks of Andrew playing for the Flyer’s, and two weeks of Neil wrangling the Foxes back into shape with nobody but Robin at his side. Andrew’s voice settled the itch in Neil’s muscles, the need to run.

“Andrew, I’m in practice.” Neil muttered, nodding at Hawley as the new Fox passed him at the locker room.

“I know.” There was a twinge of amusement in Andrew’s voice and Neil rubbed a hand down his face, the Snap of Andrew’s dick, hard and glistening, flashing behind his eyelids.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.”

“Is this what we’re doing now? Nudes?”

“Did you like it?”

“Of course I did!”

“Then there’s your answer.” Neil huffed on a laugh and ran a hand through his damp hair. It had taken years for Andrew to let Neil see him naked, and he was only ever given a short amount of time to appreciate the view before Andrew was pushing his face away and distracting him with hot kisses and fast hands. Perhaps it was easier without the barrier of physicality, and Neil wasn’t about to complain. There was blood rushing to his dick, but there was something else warm and unfurling in his chest at the evidence of Andrew’s trust in - and lust for - Neil. It could have easily been a horny, heat-of-the-moment decision, but Neil knew how much thought went into every one of Andrew’s actions. Andrew didn’t believe in regret, so he would have viewed this scenario from every side before taking the leap.

“Are you still…? I mean have you…?” Neil stammered, a little thrown off by the picture - proof of Andrew’s arousal and the gasoline Neil needed for the dull heat of his own arousal.

“Use your words Neil.”

“Are you still hard?” Neil asked lowly, stepping into a corridor where he was fairly certain they kept the cleaning products.

“Yes.” Neil shuddered out a breath and leant against the wall, chewing on his bottom lip. He could still see Andrew’s hand fisted around the base, thumb pressing into a hard vein and a glistening drop of precum catching on his pulled back foreskin.

“Do you want- can I do anything?” Neil murmured, feeling his own dick hardening.

“When was the last time you got off?” Andrew countered, the slightest hitch in his breath cluing Neil in to what he was currently doing and painting an even more vivid and filthy picture in his head than the one Andrew had sent.

“Two weeks ago,” Neil muttered. “I tried but… it’s only good when you’re with me.”

“You’re a mess,”

“Sounds like you’re the one in a mess right now.” Neil smirked, tilting his head back against the wall and rubbing at the front of his shorts as they began to tent. A grunt on the other side of the phone steeled his resolve and he fiddled with the door handle closest to him and slid into the room, side-stepping a mop bucket and leaning back against the door as he shoved his shorts and briefs down his thighs.

“How close are you?” Neil prompted, fisting himself and giving an experimental tug before spitting on his palm and twisting his hand around the head of his length. Andrew’s quiet hum was the only reply, and Neil hastened his pace, biting his lip and letting little gasps and moans leak down the phone line as he pulled himself off. Why hadn’t they thought of this earlier?

“I wish you were here,” Neil gasped, feeling a tight heat curling below his navel.

“Neil,” Andrew warned,

“Fuck, I want to suck you off.” Neil moaned, thrusting his hips into the tight heat of his fist.

“Neil,” Andrew repeated, louder.

“Want to taste you Andrew,” Neil mewled, head falling forward and mouth dropping open. “Want you - uh - in my mouth, in my bed - ah - on top of me - you always look so good ‘Drew. Want you to fuck me. Need - shit - need you inside me!” There was a choked off groan on the other side of the line and Neil knew this would be the moment Andrew would have kissed him to shut him up. The thought sent him over the edge and he moaned Andrew’s name before dissolving into short, sharp gasps. There was silence on the other side of the line as Andrew cleaned himself up, and Neil tucked his phone into the gap of his shoulder and neck as he mopped up the mess he had made of the floor.

“I’m going to Columbia this weekend.” Andrew’s voice, sounding bored for all the world, trickled back through the line. Neil could hear the slight hitch in his breath, could almost feel the warm air billowing across his scarred collarbones, smell the smoke from his mouth.

“When are you gonna pick me up?” He asked, pulling his underwear and shorts back on, checking to make sure he hadn’t left any obvious stains before letting himself rest back against the door, tilting his head up to trace shelves on the wall.

“You have a car, last I checked you can drive.”

“Robin uses it more than I do.”

“You have a fucking Camaro and you don’t drive it.” The disgust in Andrew’s voice was palpable, and it made Neil smile.

“Robin needs it more than I do.” He rephrased. “Besides, you like driving me around.”

“I’m just looking for a good place to hide your body.” Andrew countered and Neil felt his smile split into a grin.

“I would have thought you’d have it all sussed out by now. God knows you’ve had enough years of planning.”

“You have the FBI, the Mafia, and fuck knows who all after you. It’s going to take time. You can’t rush perfection.”

“Speaking of perfection, that save you made last night-” Neil cut off as the dial tone hummed in his ear and he shook his head fondly as he stepped out of the room and headed back to the Court.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me @foxpaws10.tumblr.com


End file.
